


when a hero loves a woman

by bangelus9



Series: AVery  Daredevil world [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: when a hero loves a woman the blows don't matter





	when a hero loves a woman

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fatal with the summary.

Foggy shook his head when he saw Matt's determined expression “Oh no. You're getting an idea, right? ” 

Matt " yes ."

Foggy closed his eyes for a second "Will this idea get me in trouble?" 

Matt half smiled and slapped his chest breath "maybe." 

Foggy groaned "Is this idea going to cause me physical pain?" 

Matt gave him a dry smile "yes, definitely." 

" Matt !"

"You're free to leave" Matt stopped and faced him "What's more, you better go"

"And what do I tell Karen?"

Matt grimaced "What did I go for the eggs maybe?"

“Man ! "

" Foggy ..."

"I'll go with you, you need someone who can read the files"

Matt tensed " Foggs .."

"Let's do this Murdock , before I consider kicking your butt"

* * *

** _3 hours later_ **

“ Foggy bear !! You step ? "

Foggy groaned when he dropped on the couch

"It's nothing .."

"Oh my God! What about the insecurity in this place ? "

“Relax ! I'm fine"

“How do you want me to relax? A savage hit you ”

Foggy grimaced "But it was a very productive day"

"Why aren't you hysterical?"

" Just relax ..." Foggy invited her to sit next to her, she hugged him tightly

__ __

* * *

"You're good?"

"Yes"

"Aren't you hurt?"

"Do not"

Karen pushed him "What were you thinking ? Did you take Foggy with you?"

Matt grimaced "And hit him"

"What?" Karen released him

Matt scratched the back of his neck "It was part of the plan"

"Which part? Generate a new trauma? ”

"It was his idea" Matt justified himself

“I can't believe it ! They are like children"

"Karen ..."

“And they don't learn from their mistakes ! "

"Karen"

"Men are so foolish ... I will never end up understanding you and one of you is supposed to be the most sane, not The Lone Ranger and Bull ..."

Matt took her by the neck and did the only thing he could think of to shut her up. I kiss her.

Karen did not resist and in second her arms surrounded Matt's back . Even she sighed with pleasure. After an intense moment Matt backed away with a silly smile. He laid his forehead against hers and fiddled with his blond strands.

"I love you"

“God, you know that I love you too… I have to do it in order to deal with you ! "She hit his chest provocatively.

Matt delighted in his scent and heart rate. "And that's why ... I brought this for you" Matt brushed in his pants and handed Karen a folded folder.

She leafed through it after looking suspiciously. "Oh, Mat!" She put a hand to her mouth as she continued reading

He just smiled dry

"These are the evidence I need for my article on Senator Ross." Matt stayed there when she pounced on him, hugging him. Karen left a trail of sweet kisses on Matt's neck

"I hope it's enough to sink it"

"It will be… "

"I know you will" Matt didn't doubt her

"We both will" Karen took him by the hand

"The three ... Don't forget Foggy "

"God ! Buy him a gift. ” She covered her face with her hands for a moment.

"Roses?" He suggested with fun

They both laughed "I don't think Foggy appreciate them"


End file.
